


Independence

by Hex



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: God - Freeform, History, Independence, Medieval, Writing, baron - Freeform, magna carta - Freeform, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex/pseuds/Hex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magna Carta brought changes for everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence

My weapon is a sword, yet here I am, holding this quill which looks ridiculous in my blistery fingers.I must reveal my thaughts somehow. If not to someone than at least to myself and to God. Otherwise my sword’s will shall overcome me and I could easily cross the line of law which I so devotedly protect.

The Baron. His Excellency the Baron. Ever since Magna Carta everything has changed. We were not nearly prepared for all it brought onto us. He lost his reputation, his independence, now that the higher Barons hold the power. He was put in his rightful place, and we are to suffer for it. How shallow their souls are, how nearsighted their desires. Loosing power turned him into a beast. I see it in his eyes when he shouts and rages on the streets. He now knows how it is to be on the lower steps of the castle.

I can not stop looking at his neck, imagining my blade on it. I should not be writing anymore. It only brought me closer to that line. Curse you, words. Leave me be…


End file.
